


what the fuck

by asdgjllgs



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Horror, M/M, haruka is just there to bury his face in torao's tiddies and minami's flat but safe and warm chest, me holding my hugeass toraharu agenda: so did you consider toraharu today?, ships are hinted, we don't talk about gentle torao enough and i gotta remind y'all of this gem my damn self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdgjllgs/pseuds/asdgjllgs
Summary: that day was like any normal day for everyone except for zool cuz it be like that sometimes on this bitch of an earthor a fic in which zool go into a hunted house





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hi this is like my first fic since i came from my mama's womb im a 19yo who never learned how to fuckin write or phrase 
> 
> -as anyone can tell there wasn't any effort put into the name i simply slammed the randomest shit ever but wait there's more  
> this was actually a smart move for two reasons  
> 1_ as the name implies alot of what the fucks or fucks were said by all zool members except minami because he's a pure polite little bby who can't say the f word  
> 2_read reason 1 seriously i have no other deep excuses behind my shitty taste in naming 
> 
> -btw i lost my vocabulary in this fic so be prepared for lots of repeated words and names and stuff like "if it seems this way then it must be like the way it really seems"

it was the start of a new day the time hit seven o’clock all kinds of people rose alike from their short-lived slumpers students headed out to their schools and workers to their respective jobs  
with the intent of starting a  
new productive day

but that didn't apply on certain people who decide to be…. like this

mido torao- a famous celebrity  
known for his sexy persona and ability to sweep all women off their feet including ur mom.  
he’s far from being a hard-worker nor does he respect time and appointments but he never failed to manage doing the work required almost perfectly so.

that same mido torao was still lying in his bed till 12 o’clock sleeping like he never seen sleep for days and doing absolutely nothing productive!

despite his graceful image outside and how collected he seems and such  
torao's apartment was in  
a …….terrible state  
  
_all different kinds of trash were scattered all over the place there wasn't a single thing organized_

torao woke up to finding 21 missed calls from touma

“what's with that guy we did not have any work scheduled today, did we?”  
he thought to himself

while dialing touma's number part of him was starting to feel a little bit worried he might have missed their work

touma picked up finally after three times of calling him

torao spoke immediately in his defense

“WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO-”  
“look, i didn't know we had work and-”

both spoke at the same time torao didn't get to hear touma clearly

he paused and decided to listen to what touma had to say instead

“I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WORK NOW-wait what we don't even have work today.  
ugh just meet up with me as soon as possible  
i need to tell you something important”  
,touma said

his voice was like he’s in some kind of a hurry, mixed with a hint of worrisome

torao thought something felt off at first but he instantly brushed off the idea of anything big happening he believed touma was just exaggerating of whatever he wanted to tell him

“can't you just tell me through the phone”

“ok mina and haru have been missing for a while now and their whereabouts are unknown”

“....”

“you're joking right, is this the important thing you wanted to tell me”

“im not and yes it is  
we had plans to meet around 9 however neither of them arrived-”

“wait you were planning to go out without me why didn't you invite me too”

“that's not the point here!!”

touma didn't believe this is what torao had to cut him off for  
he continued

“besides we were probably gonna invite you either way  
anyways  
i know something weird is going on and i can't leave them just like this they might have been dragged in some kind of trouble but there's a limit to what i can do alone that's why we’ll search for them together im sure we can find them”

torao had a hard time grasping what he just heard but he knew touma was like he thought exaggerating

he needed to put some sense into him and make him realize how totally-not-grave-the situation is

“we’re talking about minami and haruka here it's highly probable they forgot or are going off on their own somewhere and if they were really missing like you’re saying you could wait for more 21 hours and ask the police to look for them”

“first of all haru was looking forward to it neither of them seemed not interested so much that they’d forget about it and at the same time? both of them? plus they usually have their phones on them everywhere  
when i tried calling them they didn't have connections too.  
i’ve been looking for them for 3 hours now i checked everywhere they might be or had relations with yet still couldn't find anything  
there weren't any traces left of either of them since then-  
scratch that!! we can't wait this long damnit!! you and i are gonna look for them now you hear me”

“......” torao was silent for a bit

“come on don't be like that don't you wanna be the hero who comes to their rescue when they need most”

torao felt something twitch inside him he didn't know whether touma said this on purpose or not but he finally felt like giving up

he signed  
“don't give me that cartoonish stuff, i’ ll meet you in 5 minutes”

“understood don't forget that you need to hurry any minute matters”

touma replied he was relieved torao didn't turn him down like he’d usually would have…  
.  
.  
.

touma looked at the time he then heard torao calling his name  
he looked up from his phone torao looked like a mess he didn't care about dressing properly or looking decently and it showed touma thought that even when he's not trying to torao looked really beautiful but that wasn't the time for that

“you're fast it's only been four minutes and what’s with that horrible bed-hair at least fix yourself properly”  
he laughed

touma found it amusing in a way how a mess torao was in he never saw him before like that

“what the heck you're the one who told me to hurry and since minami and haruka could be in danger it's expected i’d try to arrive as fast as i could”

the brunette said before trying to catch his breath

touma noticed how torao was panting which meant he came here running even though he’s trying to not let it show  
touma sensed a warm feeling in his chest he was glad even torao came to care about the other members this much he knew he was never wrong to believe their bonds are slowly deepening

torao cut touma's thoughts and asked

“so what do we do now”

“i have a place in mind  
not really in mind but when i was trying to reach mina through rabbitchat he didn't say a single word but only sent a map of a certain location. i found it suspicious since it was spotted in an abandoned area  
I thought it may be a bug at first but something was definitely off and if they really happened to be there unharmed then that would be great but if it were a trap to take me out then i couldn't just go alone”

“so you're saying it's better if i get taken out with you too?”  
torao questioned touma's mind sometimes no a lot of times at that

“well absolutely no duh its because if we're together we have more man-power on our side  
put those muscles of yours to some use for one damned time  
and if something were to happen to one of us at least the other would seek help from the police or some shit!”

 

“ok so where's the location exactly”

“it's a warehouse in the middle of a forest named ‘Boseki’ it's not far off from here we should hurry”

“wait wait isn't that too dangerous and creepy let's call the police and have them investigate-”

“hahao being absolute cowards now are we~”

“fuck it we’re going”

after nearly half an hour the two of them reached their destination they were lucky it didn't take much time to reach that warehouse but going on feet was the worst idea possible and they realized that the hard way

the warehouse of fuckin course looked creepy no one has stepped foot in there for probably decades it was dark and ruined as if it could crumble without much effort any minute on them

one thing caught torao’s eye was the windows  
in spite of how dilapidated the warehouse looked the windows were in a too good of a shape  
it ticked him off but he decided to throw this at the back of his head

“don't space out and let's go in”

torao didn't reply to touma and just went after him he knew this was bad news and had a feeling he’d regret going but minami and haruka’s safety comes first for now  
he was growing a little bit anxious about this whole thing

they went in

the atmosphere was calm too calm  
it was dark although there weren't much sun to begin with due to the clouds covering it up outside but even then there was still some light but that dim light did not reach this place it was as if it was covered by a big barrier that prevented the light from getting through

torao turned on the torch he had brought  
he found that the warehouse was much spacious than it seemed from the outside it consisted of two floors  
the ground had what seemed like blood it looked like there was someone butchered here  
there were countless, big and small photos framed on the walls in weird shapes and places  
it was like whoever owned this place dedicated their life to framing photos and paintings

torao found it weird and pointed his torch at one of the paintings  
it was of a woman who looked like she was staring intensely at him she was glaring at him she didn't move or anything but the painting was too realistic and it felt like it was dead only its eyes were alive  
the look the women gave torao took his attention so bad he didn't look at the whole thing  
he regretted doing so at once  
a headless women was standing and held in her hand her ripped off head

torao felt a chill run down his spine  
he was never a person for horror stuff  
no he despised them he wanted to hurry up and find wherever the fuck minami and haruka are and leave this place as fast as possible  
he turned around to tell touma anything in an attempt to distract himself

but touma was nowhere  
torao wanted to die

he noticed that he didn't hear him speak a word since the moment they stepped into this damned place why didn't he find this odd and even then he walked on his own without checking on touma  
torao realized they were separated and he couldn't blame anyone but himself oh and the fact this was starting more and more to resemble a typical horror movie now the next thing that's supposed to happen is he will probably die or something

torao decided it was best to look through every room for his three missing partners because apparently this place liked to eat his teammates and be done with it  
he opened the first room to his surprise it was normal there was a bed and a mirror  
he knew he might find something in this mirror he’d hate and so decided to not stay any further.

and he was right because the entire time torao was looking throughout the room his reflection on the mirror remained the same even when he moved and left the room his reflection didn't change

he closed the door  
it was now time for the second room deep down torao had hoped it’d be like the first one but it didn't  
this time the room had one of those in-great shape windows torao’s doubts were confirmed the windows were locked firmly opening them was an impossible task  
the room had some sort of a dining table  
chairs were circulated around it there was something big laid on the table torao couldn't see it well but he knew it was anything but food  
out of nowhere a chair was suddenly moved backwards so fast it looked like someone sat on it but there was no one

this caused torao to gasp in horror  
he wondered  
“it definitely wasn't the wind if there isn't a single thing that let it in then what in the living hell was this just now”

torao wished he would meet with anyone at this point this warehouse is certainly haunted and he started getting scared for real

before moving on to the third room torao felt a presence behind him he didn't want to turn around to see  
yes mido torao was too afraid to look behind he was afraid of whatever thing he will be met he hated every single sec of his time in this place  
but it was unbearable the presence kept getting nearer and nearer  
when he finally looked with his torch to see what that presence he felt creeping near him belonged to

 

he was met with a face looking directly at him with wide eyes  
barely no distance between them  
he couldn't make out their features but their glare and the way the light of the torch reflected on their face made it look horrific  
torao went numb for a sec trying to comprehend what he just saw

“give me a fuckin break!” torao lost his composure and threw the torch in his hand at the face  
he then heard  
someone itching in pain from the impact  
however it was an incredibly familiar voice

“ouch that hurt so much mido-san you sure are an aggressive man can't you take a joke or were you possibly scared already”

“MINAMI?!”

torao never felt this glad to hear minami like he did now  
he felt a lot of worries he didn't know he had been feeling wash over him  
he was relieved to see minami not only because part of him had started to believe something had happened to him and seeing him safe unharmed put him at ease but also because he would no longer have to deal with this place on his own

amidst his thoughts torao realized he just threw a torch at minami the glass in the torch was shattered and it was probably broken now  
he knows he used great force when he threw it out of reflex but how would he know it was him  
he noticed the impact caused minami to step back and crouch down  
he hurriedly went to his side

“oi minami are you ok, I'm sorry i didn't mean to hit you, are you hurt, are you bleeding anywhere did anything happen to your sight it was my fault for not looking closely i’ll get you a doctor as soon as we get out can you walk on your own where have you been since this morning touma had been worried sick about you you know speaking of which where's haru-”

minami raised his index finger and put it onto torao’s lips to shut him up

“not all at once  
what's wrong, it's not like you to say this much and in such a tone  
im not hurt anywhere so don't pay it any mind besides your startled face was priceless I regret nothing thank you”

“You..  
you're right though I lost my composure there.  
so where's haruka and where have you been”

“let's discuss this while we search for them”

minami stood up and reached his hand out to torao so he could get up too  
torao left minami's hand in the air for a while he found it weird because he was the one who just hit him so why’s he helping him now when he can get on his feet on his own just fine  
but he didn't hate it  
he grabbed minami's hand he squeezed it for a sec then got up and let go  
minami was surprised then laughed at the gesture  
then held his own torch which had been there all along and lightened the path for them

they were still planning on exploring all the rooms and the second floor

minami proceeded to answer torao’s questions

“you were separated from inumaru-san, right? so was i with isumi-san moments ago  
like i told you me and isumi-san just arrived here not long ago and im turning this question right back at you”

minami started to sound pissed

“you tell me where have you and inumaru-san been since 9pm you only sent me a map of this place’s location when I kept asking you through rabbit chat then i decided to meet up with isumi-san and search for you two here and he-”

torao didn't believe what minami was saying why was he describing exactly what happened with him and touma it just made no sense

he didn't let minami finish and yelled

“stop joking around! the ones missing since morning were you and haruka there's no way you were looking for us when we ourselves were looking for you and i didn't receive a single message from you neither did I send you a damned thing related to this place”

“there's no use getting angry and i have no reason to be joking with you now  
im telling you  
you and inumaru-san were missing and involved us in this horror movie situation if you wanted to blame someone blame yourselves”

 

“ahh even though i sacrificed my precious time and went out to search for you now this is the treatment I get.  
hurts just a little bit”

minami wore a saddened expression on his face

torao didn't buy anything he said

“as if i refuse to accept this nonsense”

“goddammit i could have been enjoying my time in my apartment now why’s this happening to me”

torao wondered out loudly then started walking  
minami followed behind him

“true, why did you come it's not like you to go that far for us especially when you seem like you are not good in the slightest with dark and horror stuf-”

torao stopped and turned to face minami

“look! it's not because I was worried about you or anything don't get any weird ideas i just had nothing to do is all  
and there's nothing on this planet that could make me tremble in fear”

he lift his index finger and with a threatening aura started repeatedly poking minami's nose

“i. fear. nothing.”

minami was shocked at the unexpected move at first then started giggling

“you sure are cute, mido-san”

a smile appeared on his face

“no need to try hard to be brave it's ok i’ll protect you from the ghosts fufu”

“I said im not afraid!”

“yes yes you are”

torao had already walked away from him a little, minami ran to catch up to him  
weirdly enough he believed they had been walking for a while yet there were no more rooms in sight

staring at torao’s wide back he thought he’ll get to witness a different side to him today the thought of him being scared or not acting confident and cool like he always have had  
he knew he was in for a treat

cutting his thoughts

“so are we really going to check every room till we find touma and haruka or what”

“do you have a better solution, we can't just abandon them you know”

“well, true”  
“let's hurry up im getting tired of this place”

“wait mido-san, isn't it really weird how some of us got lost when the warehouse is not that huge in the first place”

“now that you say it but we can't really just call out to them”

“why not they might hear us and lead us to their whereabouts”

“no something would go wrong i have a feeling it's better if we don't”

“this is pretty unreasonable of you what possible harm could be brought upon us by simply shouting out their names”

“ughh ok i’ll do it but if something happened minami i swear to god”

“don't worry i’ll protect you if a ghost were to show up”

“don't bullshit me with this bullshit again”

torao screamed on top of his lungs

“TOUMA, HARUKA WHEREVER YOU ARE COME HERE WE’RE ON THE FIRST FLOOR-”

before torao could finish his sentence he heard the thud of a closing door had not a second passed till all the doors in the hallway started opening and closing rapidly it was like someone who lost their mind was repeatedly banging their head against the wall

torao regretted listening to minami sfm

the scene of doors going mad was something dreadful to say the least  
the sound was so loud and strong and so was the impact the two thought this might definitely cause the roof to crumble on their heads and they’d be buried alive

minami shouted so torao could hear him over the noise of the doors

“APPARENTLY THIS WAS A BAD IDEA”

“AND WHO CAME UP WITH IT?!? I WAS A FOOL FOR LISTENING TO YOU I KNEW THIS’D HAPPEN I KNEW”

“WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS JUST USING COMMON SENSE ”

“IT'S THE WAY IT IS IN HORROR MOVIES!!”

“COME AGAIN”

“ANYWAY IT'S NOT THE TIME TO CHIT CHAT IF WE’RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS PLACE LET'S HEAD TO THE SECOND FLOOR MY EARS ARE HURTING AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE STAYED ANY LONGER”

minami nodded and they both ran while covering their ears upstairs till they reached the second floor

the sight before them was expectedly unexpected  
it was in an even more ran-down state than the first floor  
there was a strong scent of rotten dead beings  
the smell was stinky and unbearable  
torao and minami covered their noses at first but soon after gave up and just decided to live with the pain

torao was the first one to break the silence

“thanks god the noise stopped”

“yea the look of horror on your face was so good too”

“how did this not scare you though are you enjoying it”

“ah there's no way i am in fact i'm scared myself”

“sounds fake but ok”

minami noticed torao was the one slowly walking behind him this time

“what’re you doing don't tell me you are making me face whatever-thing might come our way first”

“like hell i am! it's just you’re the one holding the torch right it's better if you were at the front”

“arara someone sure is scared you feel safer behind my back huh that's adorable.  
fine by me”

“i won't argue with you on this but you're wrong and you need to stop”

“so like we haven't made any progress and have been merely standing or talking for a while-”

“hey minami nevermind there's something stuck in the roof”

minami directed the light at the roof

“oh that's a women's head whoever owned this place was probably a killer and had bad taste at that”

“this isn't right this looks familiar so familiar”

torao was looking at the head in disbelief

“don't tell me you knew the owner of this head how can you even tell when half of the face’s skin is peeled off”

“it looks just like the head the headless women was holding in the painting downstairs but this time her eyes are….. nowhere?”

“that's interesting now let's open the first room”

minami opened its door but he knew torao was still staring at the head even though he was no longer directing the light on it  
he didn't know what was the deal with torao and the head but he knew something was odd about this and the way torao looked both horrified and mesmerized by it was weirding him out he realized it's best to prevent torao from staring any further

“mido-san”

minami called out to him but received no reply

“mido-san”

still no reply

it was like he was paralyzed knowing it's better if he didn't raise his voice minami walked up to torao till he was standing in front of him exactly he called out to him but nothing changed  
minami didn't want to resort to doing that because it’d be a real shame but he was left with no other choice

minami raised his hand and with as much force as he could muster he slapped torao

“what the fuck was that for! that hurt like hell!! heck how are you even this strong you don't look the part at all”

“you were staring grossly at that head in the ceiling and refused to move an inch for a long time what else could i do to bring you to your senses besides it was painful for me too to do this to your beautiful face”

“eh for real? good job then”

“you're welcome can we stop wasting more time than we’ve already wasted and look seriously for isumi-san and inumaru-san”

“ah you right how long has passed since we lost them i bet it has been a long time”

“yes so let's enter the room and search for any traces of either of them and leave this awful place”

“hey minami hear this how about i leave this place and go look for help when you try to find touma and haruka  
don't worry i know i can depend on you so goodbye for now i’ll definitely come back for you”

minami grabbed torao from the elbow

“you're not going anywhere”, he said while smiling

torao felt threatened and just gave in

minami went back to the room with torao following behind him  
he suddenly stopped in front of door  
torao bumped into his back accidentally he noticed minami didn't step in and raised his hand to prevent torao from entering too

“hey what's wro-”

torao didn't finish and averted his eyes to look inside the room  
there was a women standing calmly brushing her hair she wasn't facing them but looking at a mirror  
however her figure wasn't reflected on the mirror it was as if no one was there  
both of them didn't move and kept watching her  
when the women finished she put down her brush still only her back was facing them  
she didn't move  
there was silence  
her head took a 180° turn suddenly and she was staring right at them

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

“OH”

“ASDBJONBMXS”

torao key smashed irl minami let out a big oh and closed the door deadpanningly

they heard someone else scream too  
thus startled them even harder it wasn't the women because she didn't have a mouth to begin with and the voice sounded familiar

before torao or minami questioned anything they heard running footsteps

“what's coming after us now give me a break”

torao grew tired of everything

the footsteps gotten nearer

“just be prepared for whatever shows up-”  
torao felt someone bump into his chest they immediately hugged him

“getmeoutofhereiwon'tstepfootintothisdamnedplaceeveragainjustletmegoidon'twanttostayhereanylonger”

they said everything in one breath and it sounded like they were crying

torao and minami looked at whoever was the owner of the voice

“haruka!!”

“isumi-san!!”

“eh”

haruka looked up from torao’s chest and found out that it was really torao then looked at the person beside him and saw minami

he couldn't believe how lame he was just now

but he didn't find it in him to care that much all that mattered is he’ll be safe now  
he was happy he crossed paths with them finally

“you are crying like a baby now, haruka lol where did your all badass and cool as ice self go now ha ha ha”

“i don't want to hear that from you mido-san you aren't better off him yourself”

haruka wished he didn't meet torao

“so how long are you going to hug me”

he realized he was still holding onto torao

“shut up! I wasn't hugging you”

haruka felt his face heat up and moved away at once  
he planned to think of ways to erase torao's memory later or he will live through a hell of teasing for this move

turning his attention to minami

“minami you bastard why did you disappear suddenly for no reason and leave me all alone to face everything on my own what if i got lost and never returned what if i were to die! you promised to stay by my side!”

“now now isumi-san I didn't have a say in the matter and you’re here doing fine and we met so everything ends well, right?”

“oh ah you're right…. what nO don't just resolve it this quickly!!”

“ahaha I didn't though”

seeing them being… like this brought a  
genuine smile to torao's face

“and you torao where have you been and touma what were you thinking staying in a place like this and having us look for you  
you're the adults right act like one!”

“is it my turn now”

“don't phrase it like I am scolding you!!”

“isn't that what you are doing”

“so where's touma, i don't see him anywhere”

minami interrupted before torao spoke

“uh inumaru-san he…….. unfortunately…………..”

torao picked up on what minami was going with and decided to remain silent

“he what now”

“he left us”

“huh you mean as in left us specifically as zool or moved out of Japan”

“he left the living”

“....”

“.... you mean touma died?”

minami wore a sorrowful expression and looked down

“you must be joking and for your information this is such a tasteless joke i can't even laugh”

“I'm not” minami told him in a serious tone haruka never heard before

“and i don't believe you.  
hey torao say something there's no way minami is spouting the truth right where’s touma!”

torao didn't answer him his bangs covering his eyes  
haruka couldn't make out his expression

“don't fuckin mess with me where’s touma dammit i know he didn't die”

“......”

“ don't give me the silent treatment!!”

haruka went to torao grabbing him by the collar

“SAY SOMETHING!!”

“something”

“you!!!!”

haruka let go of torao his anger was stirring up

“ugh fine! just wait till we get out of this place and I’ll confirm it myself whether touma is dead or you two are bullshitting”

“suit yourself”

“so what are we waiting for let's hurry up and leave this place”

the three didn't stay any longer nor checked the rooms and went downstairs

but something felt wrong  
they were still on the second floor

“what the hell didn't we just leave this and went to the first floor”

“hm this sure is weird”

“whatever let's go down again”

the three made sure to go downstairs this time and found themselves on the second floor yet again

“fuck my life we’re inside a maze now!?

“isumi-san I want only you to go downstairs, there's something I need to confirm”

“Like hell i'm going alone what if I get lost or encountered some ghosts”

“you won't now please do it”

minami started getting tired of this

“no I won't unless one of you goes with me”

the white-haired let out a long sigh and glanced at torao asking him to go with haruka

“understood even though it's a pain minami, im counting on you”

“oi oi w-wait a minu-”

torao grabbed haruka's hand dragging him  
both were engulfed in the darkness

leaving only one figure standing still in the hallway

“....”

torao and haruka didn't return

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fml seriously I hate ao3


	2. continuion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after being able to return leaving only minami behind torao and haruka wonder how do they leave this hunted house without losing their groupmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought its better if I made this multi chaptered instead of just one sorry for the confusion

“woah we finally reached the first floor huh  
so do we get to exit this place now” haruka wondered

“no wait something’s off about this why's it that when we three went it was like running in circles but when we left minami out we went back like normal”

torao said suspicious clear in his voice.  
he hated the conclusion this could lead to

“so are you meaning to say for us to leave only minami has to stay? why him though?”

“i don't know but i'm going back to get him  
haruka, you stay here”

“no wait if you're going then so am I besides i need this guy as much as you need him”

determination was seen in haruka's eyes torao smiled at him and said

“this was an ultra lame thing to say”

“fuck you!!”

“haha let's head back to him then”

torao and haruka went upstairs however they didn't see minami in sight even though they didn't spend much time minami had disappeared

“this is weird where's minami” haruka wondered

“that guy is smart he’s probably already went to search for a way to get out himself without dragging us down  
and since there's nothing in this place except of course the rooms let's search for him in them”

“guess i’ll open the first room then”

“NO DON'T OPEN IT” **  
**

knowing what he and minami witnessed before torao tried to stop haruka but it was too late  
the same woman who was brushing her hair was standing right behind haruka  
she then gripped haruka's head with her hands

something torao realized was this woman couldn't see and so relied on sounds and movements to know the intruders

worrying she would squeeze or try to smash haruka's head in her hands torao ordered him not to move an inch or make any noises  
in a low voice

haruka gulped his face started sweating his heartbeats were going wild and fear crawled throughout his body he wished torao would do something quickly to release him from this thing

making use of the fact she couldn't see and fighting her head on was a dumb idea torao didn't even know if this would work but he had a gut feeling it will and hoped it’ll be effective

he went inside the room and moved the mirror so that it’d be facing her  
she still didn't have a reflection but it seemed like she noticed the mirror and released haruka from her grip and silently went to start brushing her hair continuously in front of the mirror

torao went as fast as possible to haruka's side he put his hand on his mouth as to prevent him from letting out any noises subconsciously or not he put his other hand on haruka's middle and took him out of the room slowly closing the door before them

torao finally let go of haruka who fell to his knees  
and began to catch his breath

“haa haa i thought i was gonna die!!!...”

torao let out a big sign out of relief he himself was dying inside throughout this whole moment but he needed to not lose his composure for haruka at least

“thank you torao i don't know what i would have done without y-”

“never do anything ever again”

“and here i was thanking you!!!  
how would i have known it’d turn out like this for fuck’s sake!”

“whatever so can you stand on your own or want me to carry you”

“hmph i don't need your help”

haruka stood on his feet

“shall we continue looking for minami then”

“yes but children mustn't touch anything on their own”

“again with that!! and don't treat me like a child!! hey don't turn around when I'm talking to you!! you have the nerve to act like this!! ok then leave!!”

ignoring haruka's childish whining  
torao went ahead to the second room

“oi don't leave me behind”

haruka ran to catch up to the brunette

torao opened the door with haruka lurking behind his back they were on guard this time  
surprisingly the room was normal too normal and there was no way minami was there but exploring rooms for no reason had become a habit at some point to them

torao went inside the room and haruka stayed at the door  
there was a doll on the floor torao picked it up and started checking it thoroughly he believed it might lead them to something which meant nothing but make torao look dumb doing so

haruka noticed the doll had something in its hands he warned torao immediately

“be careful! this is no normal doll and it has a knife in its hands even if it's small it may be poisoned it is nothing but bad news just toss it”

torao replied sarcastically

“ha! you're too careful it's a mere doll and so what if it has a knife anyway  
what's it gonna do? stab me?”

the instant torao had finished his sentence he felt a knife in his stomach

“g-gah” torao dropped off the doll at once

“aaa didn't i warn you!?!?” haruka cried

to his luck the knife didn't go deep into his skin and the injury wasn't anything fatal but it hurt more than it should have had considering its size

“we’re done searching here” torao went out of the room glancing at the now thrown doll he noticed the faint smile on its face looked more like a smirk he didn't pay much attention to its features but did it look like that at first too?

torao didn't want to think much about about it and closed the door

“children shouldn't touch anything they stumble upon you know”

“..yea”

it was time for haruka to turn torao’s attitude back on him but torao were too lacking in…. reaction and soon enough haruka dropped the idea of teasing him any further since it’d be no fun

as the two walked to the last room it was their last hope in finding minami

“are you sure the wound is not hurting or affecting you though”

haruka asked torao he wanted to make sure he was safe so that it’d put him at ease a little

“you're worrying about me now?  
now that's what I call being disgustingly cute but who do you think i am we’re talking about me here in no way in hell something this simple would be more than a passing air to me”

not wanting to hear torao bragging about himself for a sec more haruka changed the topic

“minami better be in the last room or there would be no point in us doing all of this”

“if he wasn't there i-”

torao opened the room no sooner had he or haruka gotten to take a look inside, they felt a hand push them from the back resulting in both of them falling hard on the ground weirdly enough the floor of this room wasn't like the others but instead was so deeper which made climbing up to reach the door to be able to exit nearly an impossible task

torao and haruka started itching in pain from the fall

“WHY DID YOU PUSH ME?!” torao shouted

“I DIDN'T!! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME!”

“WHY WOULD I PUSH YOU WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO PUSHED ME FIRST”

“SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU ACTUALLY PUSHED ME AFTER ‘I’ PUSHED YOU EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T REALLY”

“ugh this is going nowhere” torao put his hand on his head he was getting a headache from this pointless argument

“tell that to yourself duh, wait is your head okay did it hurt from the fall”

“uh no  
more importantly look at the door”

haruka looked up at it he couldn't believe it was that far high he knew they’d need something to climb on to leave this so-called room

“how do we uhhh get out of here? isn't it like real impossible??”

“not entirely look behind you”

when haruka turned he saw that there was another room and amidst the mess it had there was a ladder he realized they’d just get the ladder and use it to reach  
easy peasy  
he felt ladylike was on their side today

“haruka, can you carry it over here on your own?”

“yeah why wouldn't i?  
what could possibly go wrong lol”

torao gave a worried smiled  
“haha i don't think so either”

haruka walked into the room and torao sat on the ground to take a rest while he brought the ladder

haruka didn't wander around much he went straight to his aim and tried lifting it  
he had difficulty doing so at first since it was heavy and he didn't have much strength to begin with not like he’ll ever admit the last part even if he didn't have muscles and such he can still manage just fine he had faith in himself and his ability

having lifted it up haruka honestly felt proud of himself now all that's left was to carry it over to where torao is

while carrying the ladder and right before haruka crossed the room  
the door suddenly closed with a strong thud in his face  
haruka thought it was the wind’s doing and tried to open the door but it was in vain the door didn't have a single lock on it and refused to open it was as if a powerful force was holding it back from the other side but then there was only torao there and he was sitting far away from the room he moreover didn't seem to be doing well physically despite claiming he was totally fine it could never have been torao’s doing he had no reason to lock him up

pushing these thoughts to the back of his head haruka tried to open the door again and again  
nothing changed  
haruka found himself imprisoned inside the room

“TORAOOOOO I’VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE HERE ENOUGH RESTING AND COME HELP ME OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR”

haruka started banging onto the door repeatedly

“ugh seriously i send you to carry over something and you get locked up? can't i catch a break for real now”

“ah torao! thanks god you heard me  
can you open it up from your side” haruka was relieved it didn't take long for torao to notice his distress

“yes yes i’ll open it now”

torao attempted to open the door but it didn't work

“eh what, what's wrong”  
torao started moving the knock wildly in both directions yet still the door remained the same

“what now don't tell me…. you can't open it?”

haruka asked disbelief obvious in his voice

“i… cannot…..”

“what’re you saying now, torao  
you're joking, right  
i’ll leave from here won't i?  
i’ll not be stuck here forever, right!!!?”

“the damn of course you will”

“b-but how”

“i don't know….  
can you wait for some time i’ll think of something to get you out of here”

“o-ok” haruka tried hard to not let stress get the better of him he came to know despite his usual self he can depend on torao and so he decided to leave everything in his hands and waited patiently

_**5 minutes passed** _

_**18 minutes passed** _

“where had torao gone”

haruka wondered out loud

_**37 minutes passed** _

_**49 minutes passed** _

haruka waited and waited yet didn't hear any sound come from the other side

due to there not being windows or a means that could let air in  
haruka's breathing was gradually slowing down with the passing of time

“haa torao where have you gone

did you leave…me?”

“have you a-abandoned me now….too..”

“and here…. i trusted you…. what a joke…..what a fool was i…..”

haruka's consciousness was slowly slipping away

however he wouldn't accept this, pulling a shit move like this on him? that was absolutely unforgivable

“i will get out of here and I’ll make this coward fucker have it”   
thankfully haruka's now hatred for torao and desire to kick his ass made him regain a little more control over his body's conscious  
he still found it difficult to breath but even then he began to bang forcefully on the door

“I will Leave this fuckin place! i will live! i'll show the entire world what i’ ve got let them know that I isumi haruka will never die in such a senseless way!!  
and you torao you just wait i’ll goddamn end you!!”

haruka used the highest voice he could make regardless of how faint it was it resonated through the whole place

just then haruka heard a strong hit on the door from the other side  
it kept getting stronger til the door was destroyed  
haruka looked up in stagger and saw torao standing before him

he felt water in the corners of his eyes

“so what was that stuff about ending me also can you please stop saying lame speeches it's making my ears cry”

“SCREW OFF!! you left me to die you son of a-”

“who did? i didn't even take more than around 3 minutes to come back to you what's with the extreme exaggerating”

“i don't have a watch on me but you took too long to get here i counted the minutes”

“i don't know what you’re talking about but it's highlikely this cursed place’s doing again so i’ll let it slide now grab the ladder and let's leave”

having carried the ladder out of the room the two put it near the door and began to climb on it  
they at long last went back to the second floor’s hallway and didn't find minami so everything they did or went through was the best meaningless thing ever

“phew good job me as usual because torao was useless af there”

“now you're just acting like an ungrateful bitch who do you think broke down a door with their body for your sake?”

“who?” haruka asked in the most purely confused tone ever

“my mother”

cutting their dumb tasteless chatter was the sound of footsteps  
both looked at whoever was the owner of them but it was

“oh you're still here” minami said

“MINAMI!!”

both exclaimed aloud they didn't expect to find him this easily

“why're you this surprised to see me unless i could fly it’s given i was here on the second floor”

“well yeah but we have spent so much time searching for you everywhere on it and didn't met you how’s it we never met in spite of both being within a limited range of space”

“isn't that just a coincidence”

“no, it can't be it’s more like someone was avoiding running into us on purpose!”

“what are you implying by that” minami asked a frown was visible on his face

“ask yourself” torao ended the conversation with an empty response minami decided not to drag it any longer

haruka wasn't really interested in torao and minami’s entire argument(?) and so he walked away from them but made sure he could see them in sight

at the end of the hallway there was a room  
haruka didn't recall seeing it before and probably neither did torao  
it was strange how a new room spewed out of nowhere  
haruka had seen everything, he knew there was nothing inside that'd scare him more than he already had  
he was wrong

opening up the door he spotted a big TV screen on the wall it was black nothing was played on it and the state it was in eliminated the thought of it still working

the instant haruka went in front of it to get a direct look at it  
the screen suddenly lit up it started showing and changing between so many channels at an incredible speed till it stilled on a video of a women constantly walking in circles she did not do anything beside that particular thing

with each lap she finished her speed grew inhumanly too

until an unseenable force cut her head off and it fell to the floor the video ended and showed a black screen

“AHHHHH MINAMIII” when haruka could comprehend what he just saw he was utterly terrified he ran out of the room to where minami and torao were and hugged minami, burying his face in his chest as to feel safer this way

minami was shocked at first but soon after smiled gently at haruka  
cutting this wholesome scene  
torao pointed out something…. _shitty_

“haruka why the heck did you scream minami’s name!!”

“eh i just did it unconsciously but what's with that”

“this place does not like that haha-”

no sooner than torao had finished that they heard extremely loud noises of doors closing and opening rapidly to their great luck this time it started affecting the house and it was shaking wildly and soon enough would crumble on their heads

“what the fuck!” haruka yelled

“what do we do now the damage is effective this time and it's not like the warehouse wasn't ran-down already it’s a matter of time till we get eventually buried under it” minami asked

“eek it's that bad!?!?  
are we done for is this how we end will paparazzi start spreading articles about us the band who had a warehouse fall on their heads!!?” haruka yelped in fear

“no, you two follow me to the second room” torao uttered after thinking for a bit

the two ran to the second room they ignored the still-laying doll on the floor there was a window in the room but it was locked firmly

“haruka, get out of the way i’ll break this window”

“eh what hey torao you can't be serious true it's made of glass but it will definitely harm you terribly and we’re on the goddamn second floor how do you expect us to jump and land safely?!?”

“who said we must be unharmed to leave this place  
man up haruka we’re running out of time”

“no i actually agree with isumi-san you are already hurt yourself having glass in your body then jumping from this distance true it's not that high but it’ll leave its impact  
you're being unreasonably reckless” minami was against the idea and there was a hint of annoyance in his voice

“desperate times call for desperate actions unless you two want to be buried alive that’d be a different story that and im strong things like this won't slow me down even”

torao shoved haruka to the side he then went straight to the window and with as much force as possible he used his weight and muscles to his advantage and tried breaking the glass with his shoulders

_first time didn't work_

_second time didn't work_

_third time didn't work_

torao started panting heavily some glass went deep into his skin

and by the fourth try he finally broke the window

“torao you did it!!” haruka cheered happily there was a ray of hope for him to escape alive now

“of course i will who do you think i am” torao replied back confidently not paying attention to his wounds

minami was still standing with a disapproving look and kept looking at the glass in torao's skin and the wound in his stomach blood started spreading clearly from it

torao went up to him

“hey minami before I jump, you're not able to leave this place, right  
i don't know why you specifically but you can't even ascend to the first floor and you knew from the start when i thought this plan you wouldn't jump either way not because you're afraid or didn't want to but because you knew beforehand the place wouldn't let you, am i spot on”

“amazing deduction skills you got there mido-san you deserve my praise” minami started clapping

“cut the bullshit” torao knew minami was being sarcastic and it pissed him off for how it's not the time for that at all

“well it's a shame but you're right and you can't do anything about that now go grab isumi-san and leave. send my regards to everyone” minami made a regretful expression then changed it immediately to his usual facial one he doesn't really care that much and he is not especially attached to life or anything but he was interested to see how life would go with certain people

“ok i understood”

torao stood still for a while  
then quickly and without time for minami to even react

torao's strong arms wrapped around minami's waist, pulling him towards his chest He pressed minami against himself

joining their bodies as if it were one  
this way this house's beef with minami wouldn't work, torao believe

minami was lighter than he had imagined though and without much effort he jumped out of the window whilst holding onto minami  
torao landed on his back it hurted like a bitch he felt like his bones will crack for a while but he was glad no harm were caused to minami since his body seems weak and all

minami noticed that thankfully to torao he didn't land on the ground but on torao instead, taking all the impact for the both of them he couldn't believe how such a muscle-head torao turned out to be before voicing anything torao stood at once and went to urge haruka to jump too before the warehouse collapsed

“haruka, get out of there what’re you waiting for!!” torao shouted

“like hell i am jumping!!!”  
torao didn't expect haruka's response he knew haruka was so against it for a reason and he may already have a fear of heights honestly he wanted to take him instead of minami since minami seems like he has no problem with heights but then it was the only way to get minami out

“haruka don't think much of it and don't look down just look at me and believe that i’ll catch you”

“there's no way i could trust you duh what if you didn't!? what would you do then huh?”

it was clear now to torao that haruka had a fear of heights since it was not even remotely high like he made it out to be nor will the fall leave any big injuries on him

“just trust me only this time you need to get out of there”

before haruka could respond the entire right half of the warehouse crumbled  
it wasn't much time till the same happened to the left half

haruka started getting more scared and hesitant

“HARUKA HURRY UP THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME TO WASTE  
YOU DON'T WANNA GET BURIED ALIVE, RIGHT? I’LL MAKE SURE TO CATCH YOU”

“WHAT IF YOU DON'T??”

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT WHERE DOES YOUR BADASS SELF AND CONFIDENCE GO WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS JUMP FROM THIS DISTANCE”

“THIS IS THIS AND THAT IS THAT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU WITH THAT ATTITUDE”

torao knew shouting and going back and forth with him like that was the biggest that ain’t it chef if he wanted to persuade or convince haruka to jump

“haruka i’ll do anything for you please just jump”

“you’d do anything?” haruka questioned curiously

“yes, anything!”

“then perish”

“....guess I'm turning back now farewell haruka see you in the afterlife”

“hey wait i just been wanting to try doing this for a long time and i couldn't miss the opportunity”

“you're joking now? great surely you can jump” torao smiled opened his arms wide

“uuu m uh i’ll try then” as soon as haruka put one leg into the air fear took over him and he clinged to the the edges of the window

“it is impossible!!!!!”

torao inhaled calmly and said

“haruka please i ask you not to trust me in anything else ever again but just once have faith in me that i’d catch you without fail  
a death like this would be too lame for you, wouldn't it?  
you know you must survive no one will show the whole world how much your worth is except you  
treat this place like the people who wouldn't look at you and discarded you aside the fools who thought you were a burden or a failure live and make them eat their words till their Jaws break  
leave this place to ruin just like those people and make it be that even if it was the end of the world or ruination took over it  
you'd be the only one standing still  
this is the kind of man i believe you are haruka!!”

“..........”

“haruka cooperate with me and let's walk out of here together how about that?  
you're zool's centre we would be in trouble without our center you know  
we need you zool can't function without one of its centers missing you’re necessary to us”

“....ok ok i get it you can stop saying this stuff for crying out loud if you insist this much”

haruka finally gave in he closed his eyes tightly and jumped

torao managed to catch him in his arms successfully

haruka slowly opened his eyes he did not hit the ground like he imagined! everything went well! he couldn't believe it or how it even worked well but he was glad he listened to torao

looking up at torao he noticed he was in pain  
he immediately left torao’s embrace and worriedly asked him if he was ok obviously he wasn't but torao didn't want to think much of it  
he was a stubborn man

“man, you sure tired me out there haruka why did you have to be such a coward in times of crisis and make me say embarrassing lines too not like they were as lame as yours though haha”

“i was about to thank you but you know what you don't deserve it”

“now that's a mean thing to say how long are you planning to stay in my arms though you're heavy you know you need to tone down eating sweets a little”

“YOU!!!!” haruka released himself from torao’s hold

“ah where did minami go?”

“now that you mention it this guy disappears quite regularly”

in the middle of their conversation the warehouse wholly collapsed

haruka felt his legs going numb he fell to his knees and quietly stared at the state the warehouse was in  
he thought he would have been under there hadn't it not been for torao he felt gratitude for all the things he did but he planned to keep all those feelings to himself

soon enough he heard torao calling touma's name  
quickly turning around to look he saw touma and minami nearing them  
he couldn't believe his eyes he knew touma was definitely alive but still part of him doubted and denied this belief

“yo” touma said and waved at them both

seeing touma walk and shoot his way the same bright wide smile he always does  
haruka was overwhelmed with emotions he wanted to hug him but that’d be ultimate lame he wanted to ask him where he have been all this time he wanted to tell him of all the things he saw, went through and survived he wanted him to praise him for his cool moments (which didn't exist because isumi haruka was a useless crybaby the entire time)

in the end haruka stood in front of touma left mouth-opened

torao was surprised at first by seeing him but he sensed that something was wrong  
standing on his feet and before saying anything

“I'm glad you guys are ok!  
i knew this would be the way it ends out you guys cared about each other so much i really knew despite the invincibility of the bonds between us as a group it was still there and it's strong when push comes to shove you were all so reliable i have the coolest partners ever!!”

touma started giving his feedback enthusiastically as if he was observing and planning this to occur then declared his love for them out of nowhere

torao calmly asked touma  
“judging by your way of phrasing things  
did you by any chance get me involved in this mess purposely?”

minami stepped up to answer torao’s question instead

“yes me and inumaru-san planned this to get some raw emotions since it's rarely displayed by anyone in this group  
by the way i wasn't acting there the only thing i lied about was the story about mido-san and inumaru-san going missing everything else that happened in the warehouse were neither of us's doing and was out of our league  
inumaru-san knew the warehouse was hunted and thought of making us experience this journey but since our safety wasn't ensured inumaru-san stood outside as to give a helping hand or rescue whoever was stuck”

“HUUUUUH!?!”

“shut up haruka, oi minami you bastard why didn't you warn me or turn down this crap”

“since it was an interesting opportunity, i love horror stuff and i would get to witness different sides to you i would never see otherwise i couldn't turn down his stupid idea”

“hey now mina don't call it stupid yourself!!  
just as mina explained here it did deepen our bonds and everything felt real because it was real holy shit haha”

torao didn't say anything and began walking away

“tora wait i understand why you're mad but this was necessary to us as a team listen t-” touma stopped torao by grabbing his hand

torao snatched his hand back from touma's grip

“let me leave i don't want to stir up trouble with you of all people” his glare was sharp  
touma let go

torao left them

“aahh~ that's why I didn't want him to know” minami signed

“he’s mad at me now” touma looked the ground and didn't move

“how about we let him cool off and force ourselves on him later” haruka despite not knowing too he dealt with it like he heard nothing because realistically speaking knowing this fact or not didn't change the outcome nor the experience and he couldn't bring himself to get mad at touma or minami

“thank you, haru for not reacting the same like tora i'm sorry for everything I’ll make sure to buy you tons of sweets to make up for it”

“let's leave too then nothing more to do here” minami announced and the three began walking out from the forest

.  
.  
.

It was midnight torao had had went to a doctor  
none of his injuries was anything fatal and would heal overtime and they were now bandaged

torao laid in his bed staring at the ceiling he wanted to convince himself everything occurred today was all just a dream and he didn't move an inch from his bed since morning  
but he couldn't

sighing, torao heard the intercom ring  
he got up and wondered who would come to him this late during the night  
visitors were something he rarely or barely had in this neighborhood   
he didn't check who was and went straight up to open the door

“yo”  
he was greeted back by three figures  
in the middle was touma grinning at him on his left was haruka he looked like he was dragged but that's his usual facial expression and on his right minami was giving him a smile

torao didn't have a reaction for a while then closed the door like he didn't see anything

“for the love of god don't be an asshole now, tora”

“i don't want to hear about being an asshole with the hell you made us go through” torao shouted back

he then opened the door again  
“so what do you want”

“well, we were still gonna proceed with our plans to go out together and we were missing one person so we came to collect them”  
touma responded

“you…. after dragging me in that you’re acting all considerate now?”

“not that again the past is the past now and i bet you're feeling lonely and hungry so how about we grab something to eat on our way”

torao exhaled

“i'm starting to get tired of standing”

“i agree with isumi-san”

“so?”

torao didn't want to engage in a pointless fight touma was a persistent guy sometimes and he couldn't come up with a reason to refuse

“hah i’ll go get myself ready wait a minute” torao left and headed to change and fix himself

“sure take your time”

two minutes had passed and torao got back

“shall we go then?”

“yea!”  
touma naturally was the most enthusiastic one, minami nodded and haruka ignored them

* * *

 

the three walked through the streets there wasn't many people so it was a perfect time for them to go out

walking behind them torao observed as touma was joking around with haruka

he was still pissed at touma's move but he thought one of touma's best personality traits was his big brotherness which made even haruka ーwith how aggressive and intense he tries hard to be一 act child-like and allow himself to be a spoiled by him.

seeing them like this was rare but it always was a nice change of pace

he moved his eyes to look at minami he saw him just smiling at the two beside him  
torao couldn't tell what he was thinking he couldn't figure him out

minami glanced at torao and caught him staring at him he then gave him a smile  
torao was dumbfounded for a sec he didn't know why and what he meant by doing this but he knew it was a smile that carried sincerity in it and he wasn't sure if he should smile back or do what but soon after then minami went back to looking at haruka and touma being themselves

torao _smiled to himself_ amusingly they were getting closer to each other he knew he wouldn't mind having these guys stay longer in his life

thinking back at how he might have lost one of them hours ago he knew it was something he’d not forgive himself nor afford to let happen he doesn't know when was the last time someone had mattered to him to the point he’d protect them even at _his own cost_

he felt a stronger attachment towards them more than anyone in his life for many years now.

he didn't know what was he thinking about or what was he getting sentimental for and over _them_ but he didn't hate it and just decided to blame it all on the moon for making him like this...

torao caught up and pulled the three into a tight hug and before anyone of them could react he released them and walked further ahead

he didn't care about nor want to hear their reactions the move was embarrassing enough.  
he was grateful he didn't lose anyone of them a little bit. 

_smiling genuinely to himself he felt like he was a real hero today_

_torao decided to blame the stars for being lame this time…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -since i lost my internet again there will actually be a continuation and explanation on something maybe i'll feed myself through self-indulgent shit again but who knows


End file.
